


Three demons and a baby

by God0fYonder



Category: Yonderland (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Three demons and a human baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God0fYonder/pseuds/God0fYonder
Summary: After drinking a de-ageing potion the demons have to try and keep their boss under control whilst Rita gets help
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Negatus was tearing off the packaging off the wooden box and torn open the lid, finally after all these failed attempts he will be the one man who will rule yonderland and not that so called chosen one.

He flipped open the lid to see a sheet of paper that read: 

“Instructions on taking potions”

He took one look at the cover and threw it to the ground next to Neil's feet. He grabbed hold of the green bottle and screwed off the cap. Neil picks up the manual and reads it only to find out what each potions are with red being the hypnosis potion’ yellow being the dream potion, purple print the potion of power and green being the potion of de ageing. Neil ran over to him and tugged on his bosses arm.

“What is it Neil can’t you see this I’m busy being awesome” he snapped. Rita and Jeff both took a look at the manual and ordered him to stop drinking but it was too late as the potions glass was empty.

The demons yelled at him and stated that the one he drank was a de ageing potion but it never really got his head and so he just went to bed.


	2. Bump in the night

The demons quarters are located near the vents so they can hear everything going on around the lair. Jeff was asleep on the floor with Rita falling asleep not long after then Neil was about to close his eyes until they heard screams.

The other two demons woke in shock and they ran towards the sounds of screaming. Rita looked at the door, “guys I think the boss is in trouble!” She said with a worryingly look on her face.

They opened the door but couldn’t find him so they ran in and saw something covered in the blankets on the floor. Jeff screams out loud “ THE BOSS HAS BEEN EATEN BY A MONSTER!”. Neil and Rita look at each other in disbelief and start removing the blanket to see a child crying on the floor with a scratch on his head.

Rita looks at the child “aww there there little one what are you doing here?”. Neil freezes and turns to her “erm ... Rita... you know the manual right?”

Rita reply’s to the confused demon “yes what of it?”. Neil points too the child “that’s the boss”. Rita then realises and goes towards him with Neil and Jeff behind her “ok this is a problem” Neil sighs.


End file.
